


Countdown

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, HYDRA Trash Party, Hospitals, Hurt, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Save, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Being captured by hydra always has dire consequences
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Countdown

Tony didn't remember how he got here, but he was cold and his side hurt.   
He blinked a few times and looked down. He saw a tube connected to his body, pumping some weird orange coloured fluid in it.   
"Ah you're awake." A man in a Nazi uniform walked up to him."welcome to hydra. Mr stark, or should I say stark Rogers Barnes?" 

"What are you pumping into me?" Tony managed to ask. His whole body felt heavy and his words were slurred. From the substance? From sleep? He didn't know. 

"Oh just an experiment." The man waved it away. Tony didn't feel well, the more fluid was pumped into him, the weaker he felt.   
"You should be honoured to be testing something for us." 

Then the door burst open and Steve's shield went flying through the room.   
"Tony!" Bucky came running towards him.   
"Hey sugar bear." Tony smiled, shaking because he was suddenly so cold.   
"God you're shivering." Bucky broke the restraints and pulled Tony into his arms. 

"Let's get rid of this." He pulled the tube out of Tony's body, which left Tony's side burning and made him hiss in pain. They could hear Steve fighting and Bucky cradled Tony in one arm while fighting with the other when squids came at them from all sides.

"How are you holding up doll?" Bucky asked, worried features looking down at Tony.   
"Cold... So cold." Tony shivered. He could barely hold his eyes open.   
"You're burning up, you're pale." Bucky frowned. "Steve! Something's wrong with Tony. " 

Tony managed to smile weakly as his second husband came into sight.   
"Hello honey."   
Steve and Bucky exchanged worried looks and Steve strutted over to the leader in uniform.   
"What have you done to him?" He demanded. The man started laughing. 

Steve smashed him against a wall.   
"What have you done to our husband?!"Steve yelled.   
"Oh just a new disease hydra is developing. I can't wait to see how long it'll take before his body collapses." 

Steve's eyes went wide in shock and he looked back at Tony.   
"Give me the antidote." He said urgently to the man.   
"There is no antidote." A small smile on the commander's lips as he saw Steve's desperation. 

"But then..." Steve whispered.   
"Oh yes. He will die, and soon. I suggest you enjoy him while you still can." The man said and laughed again. Steve hit him until he stopped laughing, or breathing all together. 

"Tony honey." Steve hurried back towards Bucky, who had Tony in his arms.  
"How's he doing?"   
"Fading in and out of consciousness."Bucky said, distressed. That was the moment Tony opened his eyes again. 

"I'm dying, aren't I?" He asked.   
"I'm afraid so." Steve couldn't hold back his tears.  
"I don't want to die in here." Tony rasped.   
"You won't. We'll get you out of here. Maybe Bruce can still save you..."Bucky said, grabbing a gun and standing up with Tony held close. 

They walked out of the lab and fought their way back outside.   
"How are you feeling Tony?" Steve asked as Bucky laid Tony down on the grassy hill outside the base.   
"I've been better." Tony was fighting to stay awake. 

"Helicarrier is going to be here any minute, stay with us, Tony. " Bucky murmured.   
"I love you." Tony said, as loud as he could. "Just in case I don't make it. You should know."   
"We know, sweetheart." Steve said, kneeling beside Tony, his voice was quivering. Bucky was treading a hand through Tony's hair. Tony faded out again. 

"He's not looking good. Look at those veins."   
"He's burning up, Steve. We're losing him."   
"No, buck. Don't say that. We can't lose him."   
Tony opened his eyes and found both his husbands leaning over his hospital bed. 

"Tony." They swooped in to kiss him. They tasted salty, as if they'd been crying.   
"Did Bruce find an antidote?" He rasped. He knew the answer before they told him. No, there wasn't any doctor who could save him. 

"We should arrange my funeral, then." He said, frowning because he didn't want to die. Didn't want to leave Steve and Bucky. Not now he finally got his happy ending. 

"No, we refuse to give you up, tones. There has to be something we can do."Bucky said, tears falling from his eyes.   
"You have the money to see every doctor in the world. Someone has to be able to save you." Steve pleaded too. Tony patted their hands. 

"I don't know boys. Seems like they finally got to me this time." He could feel his mind become fuzzy, like his head was stuffed with clouds.   
"Keep Peter in stark industries. He should be my successor." Tony told his husbands, fighting the darkness. "Oh and fight for our marriage, don't give up because I'm no longer there." 

"You're talking like you're already dying doll... Like those will be your last words ." Bucky said , looking frightened and oh so small for a super soldier.  
"Let's be honest here Buck, they might be." Tony said with a small smile. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Tony. We both love you to bits." Bucky kissed Tony's hand, a gentle caress.   
"I know, you've shown me that during our time together." Tony smiled. "never been happier than with you guys. "   
"I'm glad we could make you that happy Tony, thanks for letting us."Steve said. 

Then Tony felt sharp jabs of pain and monitors started beeping as he curled up and whimpered in agony.   
"Tony. Tony..." Steve's worried features were blurry.   
"Someone help him!" Bucky shouted. White coats rushed in and Tony felt the need to puke. 

He turned to his side and retched. It splattered on the ground, leaving him heaving.   
"He's puking blood. Steve this isn't good." Bucky sounded in a panic.  
Was he puking blood? He wondered where that came from... But then again he wondered what all the pain and cramps were about too. 

"Hurts... Bucky make it stop." He sobbed. His head was pounding, his stomach was acting up and he was hurting everywhere. He felt his hands being grabbed by two warm hands and realised his husbands must be holding them. That anchor centered him for a moment and he fought to speak. 

"I love you..." He breathed, before the darkness finally got the best of him. Steve and Bucky watched in horror as Tony's eyes rolled back in their sockets and the arc reactor started flickering.   
"His heart is giving up." Bucky panicked, and started a heart massage. 

Tony started bleeding from his nose and Bucky shrieked. Then the arc reactor extinguished and they knew it was too late. Tony was gone.


End file.
